


Home

by strandedonthemoon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Irondad, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, but i've watch enough movies to know how it goes down, even tho i don't even celebrate christmas, its the christmas AU you never asked for!, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strandedonthemoon/pseuds/strandedonthemoon
Summary: Peter waltzed in two hours later like it was his home, dropped his duffel bag on the floor, and announced, with a goofy grin, "I'm home!" He didn't even bother knocking, knowing that this was his home more than anyone's.As he should know.OR: the Christmas fic no one asked for





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> i'm going to fail my gcse's. BUT IT'S FINE. HERE'S A FIC TO HELP ME COPE.  
> can you tell i'm projecting just slightly?  
> no? okay.

"Hey Tony. Everything alright?"

"Yeah, kid. Just wanted to make sure you're coming over tonight."

"For the billionth time, _yes_ , I am."

"Mhm. Just making sure. Morgan won't stop talking about you coming home, and I don't need her blabbing in my ear for longer than necessary."

"Oh, _she_ won't stop talking?"

"And Pepper. Pepper misses you a lot."

"That's it?"

"I don't miss you, if that's what you're trying to imply."

A scoff.

"... Fine. _Fine_. Maybe I miss your stupid ass. My life is getting boring without your annoying presence gracing my everyday life, and I want to see you. Now is that a fucking confirmation or not?"

"Language, Tony. And yes, it is."

"Sleeping over?"

"Yup." A pop at the _p_. 

"Good. Should Happy pick you up?"

"Nah, don't worry. I already bought the train tickets."

"Suit yourself, kid. See ya later."

"See ya."

Tony was just about to hang up when Peter's voice spoke up. "Oh, and Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you, too."

 

* * *

 

Peter waltzed in two hours later like it was his home, dropped his duffel bag on the floor, and announced, with a goofy grin, "I'm home!" He didn't even bother knocking, knowing that this was his home more than anyone's. 

_As he should know._

He looked kind of ridiculous, wearing a sweater at least three sizes too big for him with "Christmas is a Capitalist's Holiday"  written on it (undoubtedly a gift from MJ), faded jeans that were cuffed at the end, and a pair of orange Converse. The "too-expensive" watch Tony got Peter a year ago on his birthday stood out compared to his simple outfit. It made Tony smile. 

_Peter._

"Peter!" Pepper voiced from his side, her eyes glowing. She stood up and enveloped him in a big hug. Tony stood up, too.

His smile was bright as he squeezed her tightly. "Hey, Pepper," the boy laughed.

"My turn!" Morgan wedged herself between Peter and Pepper's legs and gripped onto his jeans, earning another laugh from Peter as he shuffled out of Pepper's arms to pick the four-year-old clinging to is legs up. The sight made Tony's heart grip. 

"Mo!" He twirled her around before setting her down. His face morphed into an expression reserved only for the little girl, all soft edges and bright smiles. "Did you get taller?" He turned to Pepper and Tony. "Did she get taller? I think she got taller. Let's see."

They stood side by side. Last time Peter visited, a weekend in October, Morgan's curls reached just below his knee cap. Now, her hairline was above his knee. 

"You did!" He went down on his knees and scooped her into his arms, giving her a big bear hug. She giggled. "I'm goin' to be taller than you soon!"

Peter's gasp was exaggerated. "No! You can't!" Morgan just giggled some more. 

Tony cut in, smiling wide. "Hey, that's enough of that."

The younger boy reluctantly let go of Morgan, who was pouting. "No fun," she muttered. 

"I still didn't get my Peter Hug!" he argued back. His daughter just stuck out her tongue at him. 

Peter stood in front of him and raised a perfectly-arched eyebrow. "Didn't miss me, huh?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Just come here, kid."

He tugged at Peter's sleeve and immediately enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug. The younger boy didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around Tony's waist and rest his head on his shoulder. His breaths were heavy with relief and contentment and something Tony couldn't quite decipher but understood, because his breath was heavy with it, too. His fingers found their way to Peter's curls unconsciously, and a grateful laugh escaped the boy's lips.

Peter's voice was muffled against the fabric of Tony's t-shirt, but he could hear the smile. "You couldn't resist, could you?"

Tony just squeezed him tighter and nuzzled his face in his hair. _He still smells the same,_ Tony thought, _like lemon shampoo and cologne and the lab, even though he hasn't been in it in months._

The older man pulled away just to inspect the kid, a hand still on his shoulder. He was a bit paler than usual and his under-eyes were heavy with sleep-deprivation, and he seemed to have lost a bit of weight, but he was smiling wide and genuine, and his eyes shone with happiness. He could tell the kid was inspecting him, too. 

And then Peter barreled back into Tony's arms. 

"Whoa there kid," Tony exclaimed, re-wrapping his arms around kid gratefully. "I already got my Peter hug."

A mumble. "I missed you a lot."

Tony sighed and kissed the top of his head. Something in his heart squeezed. "I know, buddy. I missed you a lot, too."

 

* * *

 

Even though it wasn't Christmas Day yet (it was only the twenty-second, after all), Pepper still made dinner. Lasagna. 

Which, in and of itself, was quite an occasion. Their typical dinner was takeout pizza or microwave Mac N' Cheese. 

"You didn't have to cook for me!" Peter protested when he saw the lasagna. "Takeout is fine."

His wife just laughed softly before kissing the top of his head. "I know takeout is fine. But you're back home, and that's an occasion worth celebrating with something a little more that some greasy pizza."

Peter's smile was soft. "Thank you," he said faintly. Pepper returned his smile and squeezed his shoulder. 

"How's May?" she asked now as they began to eat. 

"She's good," Peter replied. His mouth was full. "She says hi. She also got a cat."

"Really? That's so cool!" Morgan squealed at the same time Tony said, "Chew with your mouth closed, for God's sake."

"Don't Dad me," Peter told Tony before turning to Morgan. His face morphed. Soft edges and a bright smile. In the corner of his eye, Tony could see Pepper smile at his changed demeanor. "And yeah! She got a cat. You wanna come home with me tomorrow and see him?"

Morgan's eyes lit up, and she smiled a toothy grin. "Yes!"

_God, I love my kids._

"What's the kitty's name?" Morgan asked curiously. 

"Mr. Whiskers!"

"That's such a generic cat name," Tony cut in. 

"That's what I told May!" Peter replied happily. "But she said since I was too busy in college to meet him, I don't get a say in picking the name."

"What would you name it?" Tony asked. 

"Solo."

"As in Han Solo?"

"Exactly!"

"How _is_ college, by the way?" Pepper inquired before taking a bite. 

Peter let out a deep puff of air. "Good." He though about it a little. "Stressful. I miss when I had the intellect of a college student at high school, 'cause that means everything's a bit easier. Now I'm a college student with the intellect of a college student." A shrug. "Not as useful."

_Oh, kid._

Tony reached out across the table to take Peter's hand in his own. A squeeze. That won him a smile. "It's fine, Tony. Really."

"I know."

"Everyone done?" Pepper began to take the dishes. Peter began to pick up the dishes, too, when a hand stopped him. "Don't," Pepper insisted. "Go pick a movie with Morgan, okay?"

Peter turned to the little girl. "Hey, why don't you go on ahead, Mo? I'll catch up with you in a sec, don't worry. I just gotta show Dad something, okay?"

 _Dad._ Tony smiled. 

"Be quick!"

A laugh. "Okay, okay."

Peter stood up and gestured for Tony to follow him. He did. 

He walked to his duffel bag and took out a horribly-wrapped Christmas present, about the size of a book. Even the bow was squished. 

"Uh, kid? Christmas is still in a few days."

Peter looked away and flushed. His eyes skidded downwards, and his breaths went a bit uneven. "I know. I-It's ju-just..."

Tony took Peter's hand and latched it onto his wrist, knowing the steady beat of his heart would calm him down. 

It did. Peter's breathing calmed down. He closed is eyes. "I-It's just, it's something I want to give you _now_. It's important. You're important."

"Okay." 

The younger boy opened his eyes and gave Tony the gift. "Just rip the wrapping. I did it on the train."

A laugh escaped the older man's lips. "Yeah, looks like it, buddy."

"Shut up."

Tony didn't waste time opening the gift, wanting to ease the kid's nerves.

It was a framed photo. Tony remembered the day it was taken. It was on the kid's birthday. Tony was smiling at the camera, an arm swung around Peter loosely. His head was resting on the older man's shoulder, but his eyes were looking up at his mentor, glimmering with adoration. In the background, you can see Pepper holding a three-year-old Morgan, and in the reflection of Mr. Stark's glasses, you could see May smiling as she took the photo. The frame was engraved with three words. _Dad and Son._  

It wasn't a surprise when a smile formed on Tony's face. "I love it."

Peter smiled. "Yeah?"

_Dad. Son._

He pulled Peter in for a hug. "Yeah."

Three words. So much better than _I love you,_ though.

 

* * *

 

 

When Peter woke up the next day, the photo was hanging in their living room. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!
> 
> i made tony way too fluffy, but i don't care :)
> 
> kudos and comment?
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
